


谁说谋杀非艺术？

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Possessive Behavior, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 杰克·克利夫特和他的新人，克拉丽丝·斯泰琳，已然数月没有莱克特与格雷厄姆一案的线索了。直到意大利发现了一具酷似威尔·格雷厄姆的尸体，与此同时数里外出现另一具尸体，明显是威尔·格雷厄姆的手笔。【可当作独立短篇阅读，隶属《The Mentor Tormentor》系列





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who says that Murder's not an Art?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987870) by [DarkFairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFairytale/pseuds/DarkFairytale). 



九月五号

九月的那天早上，克拉丽丝·斯泰琳接到了最意想不到的一通电话。  
终于，数月的搜寻无果后，有了威尔·格雷厄姆的新线索。  
或者说，消息，威尔·格雷厄姆的。  
她挂掉电话，在怀疑中默默无言。这来电完全又彻底地震住了她。这不是她想象中的，威尔·格雷厄姆的结局。她可是把他研究了个透彻，即使从未见过他本人。  
但她认识那些认识他的人。那些需要知道这件事的人。  
她的办公桌打理得整整齐齐，所以找出莱克特与格雷厄姆案的档案并不费功夫。这夹子她常常翻阅，但这段时间都没添多少新东西。她打开它，一页页翻过，不是说她需要重温一遍，巨细她都早已明了于心了。研究报告和第一手档案她都有。她与FBI的特别调查员杰克·克利夫特，行为科学组组长共事，时常跟吉米·普莱斯和布莱恩·泽勒在犯罪现场打交道。她见过的弗莱迪·劳兹和费德里克·切尔顿两人，无论在FBI还是莱克特与格雷厄姆案中都形象不太好。  
克拉丽丝是唯一一个调查此案，却从未见过两个当事人的，也没见证过任何事发生。而或许这就是为什么在别人厌了累了闭口不言的时候，她却对它痴迷。弗莱迪·劳兹对其孜孜不倦，费德里克·切尔顿在杰克·克利夫特面前会勉强评论两句（谁能责怪这可怜人呢！枪伤、烧伤还咬伤能让任何人闭上嘴），但她的同事也不多说。或许因为他们发现格雷厄姆的堕落发现得太晚了，或许因为发现了却无力阻止。  
已经过了四年了，距离汉尼拔·莱克特和威尔·格雷厄姆消失在崖顶，徒留弗朗西斯·多拉海德——或者说牙仙、红龙——的尸身。现场发现了两人的大量血迹，但线索就这样生生断掉了。那一阵子许多假设都冒出来，可杰克·克利夫特觉得二人从悬崖上掉下去了。克拉丽丝当时还是FBI训练院的学生，不过她记着这事掀起了多大风波，连学院里的人都在讨论。大部分都觉得两人不可能活过坠崖和随之而来的冰冷怒海，再伤痕累累地爬出来。可她算是吃透了汉尼拔·莱克特的案子，听上去他可不像那种跌倒爬不起来的类型。但是没证据证明两人还活着，没有目击，没有尸体（他们自己的或者新被害者的），没有可追踪的号码，网络，或信用卡，没有居所，没有交通工具。根本不清楚他们会在哪里。  
别人都告诉莫莉和沃利·格雷厄姆别抱希望了。威尔·格雷厄姆失踪了，而且很大可能死了。如果海没吞没他，那么汉尼拔·莱克特也会。  
弗莱迪·劳兹自有一套理论，说他们去了欧洲，并对此深信不疑。好吧说起来，他们的确可能在欧洲。他们可能在地球的另一边而警方没有一点头绪。  
但事实上，最终，他们发现汉尼拔·莱克特和威尔·格雷厄姆根本没走那么远。  
离克拉丽丝毕业，归到杰克·克利夫特手下管过了六个月，弗莱迪·劳兹收到了网站读者送来的新闻，才发现两人活得好好的。还不止是活着，他们就在西维吉尼亚。  
地方报纸上刊了张歌剧院照片，里头是一对中年夫妇，但背景里站着汉尼拔·莱克特和威尔·格雷厄姆。第一眼看过去模模糊糊，直到克拉丽丝意识到这是故意的。她是知道莱克特的控制狂天性的，他的所作所为都是计划好的。他当然知道被拍了照，就算格雷厄姆不。杰克也这么觉得。  
他们的怀疑在追踪到一处挂名在‘卡尔·安德森和马克·安德森’下的房产时被证实了。他们没找到莱克特和格雷厄姆，这双人早早消失了，却在院子里找到了具尸体。克拉丽丝亲眼见过了。那是她第一具莱克特（和格雷厄姆）尸体，摆得像是切萨皮克开膛手的犯罪现场，跟杰克带着格雷厄姆的第一个案子如出一辙。那景象从此徘徊不去，克拉丽丝看着杰克瞬间衰老了几年，沉默地陷在回忆中，眼睛一眨不眨。普莱斯和泽勒同样沉默失落地鉴别那具是个女人的尸体。  
尸体立在院子里，肺叶没了，开口里头塞了张纸条，写着‘屏息过怒海’，意至他们与死亡与多拉海德与海水擦肩而过。那女人的手臂被提起来，握住一只相机，指向打点整齐的草坪上两个姿态亲密的石像。很明显这两人知道报纸上的那张照片，进一步支持了刻意为之的假设，被镜头抓到，开启新一轮你追我赶，作为新生活的开头。汉尼拔·莱克特要与FBI玩个新游戏，不过这次他有威尔·格雷厄姆做同伴而非对手。  
若是杰克因着院子里的犯罪现场被抓进了回忆，那他们找到餐桌上收件人杰克的信时，这感觉肯定是翻了倍。  
汉尼拔·莱克特的手笔。克拉丽丝根据莱克特仅剩的心理治疗记录看出来的。杰克·克利夫特当然熟悉他这曾经的朋友的笔迹了，他甚至在他妻子去世时也送过封信（被克利夫特加进证物里头了，尽管这很私人，但他相信这对案件调查有益）。  
杰克先在餐桌边读了这封汉尼拔·莱克特的信，又无言地将其递给克拉丽丝。  
上面写着：  
  
‘我们的歉意，杰克，我们非常想念你。我们走得有些匆忙。  
对于厨房里我们留的肉请自便吧。  
浪费就真是犯罪了。  
真诚的祝愿，  
H.L & W.G’  
  
之后它就被当作证物了。接下来的两周，杰克都处在崩溃的边缘。  
他们对于两人的所在处还没有新线索，直到波兰传来了消息。由次假定，所以，格雷厄姆和莱克特最终去了欧洲。  
这几年里，欧洲的数个国家都无规律地发现过不少起惨绝人寰的谋杀案，尸体被当成摆设。但若是说有莱克特和格雷厄姆的踪迹，或者这些案子和他们间的联系，却是找不到的。一点都没有。直到现在。  
克拉丽丝合上了面前的文件，盯着躺在桌上的手机。她还是不敢相信。她看了看表，知道杰克·克利夫特一定是在开会。所以她替他接了电话，不想打扰会议。  
现在她得把它说出来了。她只是担心会搞崩溃自己的上司。他对威尔·格雷厄姆的自责很多时候都肉眼可见地压在他身上。  
但她不能瞒着他。不能瞒着这么大的消息。所以她深吸一口气，离开办公桌，前往克利夫特的办公室。  
克拉丽丝在门上敲了三次，等那道熟悉的声音叫她进去。杰克说‘进来’的瞬间她直接滑了进去。  
“先生，”克拉丽丝立刻说道，“会开得怎么样？”  
杰克坐在桌子后面，手掌撑着太阳穴，看着木质桌面上摊开的报纸。他的西装和领带，在早晨开会前她见到他时还整整齐齐，现在已经皱皱巴巴地松开了。她好奇会议的内容是什么，她老板被开成了什么心情。他能理智地接下克拉丽丝要说出的东西吗？  
克拉丽丝跟着杰克·克利夫特的这段时间里见过他经历的大起大落。他斗志高昂的时候，最近经常，热情令案子无法招架。他为正义做斗争，落案前，犯罪被绳之以法前，他才不会休息。他不屈不挠，意至坚定，却又诙谐并富有同情心。他有极高的影响力。克拉丽丝敬佩他的三观、领导力、还有引导力。  
可杰克总有低落的时候，谁能怪他呢？没多少人经历过杰克·克利夫特过去十年里经历过的事儿：妻子病逝、三个同事被汉尼拔·莱克特杀死，追踪如同瘟疫的连环杀手，漫长又复杂的威尔·格雷厄姆案。有时他明显被这些记忆压弯了，而有时、有时汉尼拔·莱克特和威尔·格雷厄的话语突然浮现，提醒杰克过去可不止是过去，现在仍等着解决，必须面对的。  
他抬头望向她时看上去已经累了。他在桌面上叠起双手，她想自己要说的消息还要在他肩上放多少重量。还有多少罪恶感他需要背负。  
“克拉丽丝，”他致意，“会议并不怎么振奋人心，说实话。杰克逊一案没有任何线索，发现的另一些东西主宰了——”  
“没有新线索？”除了她告诉杰克她知道的信息的任务外，听到杰克逊案毫无进展惊讶到她了，她忍不住打断自己的上司，“可他前女友的说辞漏洞百出。他们没跟她现男友的说辞核对，或者跟现场证据核对。肯定有人会查看——”  
“斯泰琳。”杰克举起只手，克拉丽丝羞怯地收声。  
“对不起，先生。”  
“没什么，斯泰琳，我们会继续调查杰克逊案，检查所有证据。不过你进门时的表情我注意到了，不知为何我并不认为你是来跟我探讨杰克逊一案的来龙去脉的。”  
“不，先生，”克拉丽丝承认，深呼吸，“不是。我来是为了告诉您，在您开会时我接到了通意大利警局打来的电话。那头的那位巡官是里纳尔多·帕奇的前同事。他说他们可能找到了威尔·格雷厄姆。”  
杰克叹气，一只手搓了搓脸：“所以，你听说了，对吧？”  
克拉丽丝讶异。杰克看上去疲惫、憔悴、和枯槁，却并不震惊难过，或是悲伤。也许他还没彻底回过神来。也许他尚未准备好失去威尔·格雷厄姆第二次（或许第三、四次，按照目前的程度）。  
克拉丽丝清了清嗓子，自然而然使出了在FBI磨练出的声音，通常有谁失去了什么的时候她就这么说话，“关于他们在那不勒斯发现的尸体，”她轻轻地说，“我是听说了，先生，是的。”  
“等等，”杰克突然说，尖锐并困惑。他看向她，眼睛怀疑地眯起，“什么那不勒斯的尸体？”  
克拉丽丝蹙眉，有些混乱。要是杰克不知道那具在那不勒斯发现的尸体，他究竟在指什么东西啊？  
“他们找到了一具符合格雷厄姆特征的尸体，就在那不勒斯，今天早上？”  
杰克摇头，非常坚定地，还是有点震惊：“不可能。”  
“我很抱歉，杰克，”克拉丽丝说，尽量委婉地继续，“但他们认为很可能就是他。身体和头部已经……无法辨认了，所以他们不能肯定，如果不是那罗西尼巡官说应该是个相似的人。在我们说话的时候他们便着手开始DNA测验了。”  
“但这不可能，”杰克又说。他看上去还是很震惊，语气却异常坚决，“因为会议结束前，都灵警方来信说几个小时前发现了一具尸体。我不能更肯定那是威尔·格雷厄姆的手笔。”  
克拉丽丝急急说：“什么？”  
依然睁大着眼睛，杰克看着面前的文件，一张纸调转了方向，从桌子上推向克拉丽丝的方向。她靠近办公桌，在他对面坐下，看向了那些文件。是照片。  
“我的天啊，”克拉丽丝惊叫，“这是……这个……”  
“自从威尔跟着汉尼拔和贝蒂莉亚·杜穆里埃去了意大利的惨烈结局后，我跟意大利警方有了联系。我的联系人，桑托罗，一个小时前发给我这些，但其实他不需要这么做。一些弗莱迪·劳兹那样的意大利记者早就把犯罪现场的照片贴遍了互联网，”杰克前倾，直视她，“我知道你深入研究过莱克特与格雷厄姆案，我需要一个中立的人来调查此案，不能是我或者泽勒或者普莱斯，一个从未认识过他们的人，一个只知道证据和事实的人，没有私人感情和历史掺杂……”杰克点了点最近的一张照片，“告诉我你看到了什么。”  
克拉丽丝细致打量了这些照片。她看到了杰克在旁边坐了笔记，案发地点和现场情况。  
在都灵的一家私人画馆，主人走进画廊，却发现了个绝对不受欢迎的访客。尸体直直坐在张大理石长凳上，从头到脚都被某种浓稠的黑色物质盖住了。一对鹿角同样被涂黑，不知为何接在了头上——看样子是指插进脑子里的。死者肩膀宽阔，身形有力并且相当修长，除了黑色涂料外一丝不挂。  
“那副画被刻意移动了。”杰克解释，克拉丽丝凑更近了。  
这个浑身漆黑，长着角的男人坐在长凳上，盯着一幅画，被特意挪到那里让其盯着的。一副相当经典的狩猎图，描绘了一只雄伟麋鹿被野狗猎下。  
“选择这幅画的原因和布景都有深意，”克拉丽丝说，“我看过你关于格雷厄姆的精神状况的的笔记和报告，在他被指控连环谋杀，入住巴尔的摩精神病院，同时指控汉尼拔·莱克特才是真凶的那段时间。”  
她看向杰克，发现他的下颚绷紧了。她知道他关于相信汉尼拔多于威尔的罪恶感，但她同样明白为什么。威尔状态一直不正常，汉尼拔则能提供答案，扮演受害者，还有令人不得不信得装成忧心的朋友。但这并不让杰克好过，要是他能早一点相信威尔，贝弗利·卡兹或许还活着，阿比盖尔·霍布斯也许还会活着，杰克和阿拉娜和威尔可能不会濒临死亡，汉尼拔·莱克特就不能杀更多人，并且教导威尔·格雷厄姆怎样杀人。而同样，威尔·格雷厄姆也不会跟着汉尼拔·莱克特一起逃走。  
不想让杰克沉浸在这些念头里，克拉丽丝继续下去：“你说过威尔恢复的那段时间，和他呆在精神病院的第一周，都有严重的幻视和间断的昏迷，喋喋不休着被你定为废话的东西。麋鹿和犄角，你觉得跟盖洛特·雅各布·霍布斯有关，但他还说过另一种生物。你提到他被‘他’所困扰，是叫‘温迪戈’来着？”  
“是叫这名字，”杰克说，语气沉静又严肃，“据他所说。我从来没告诉他过他跟我说了什么，他一点都不记得。但是的，他确实这样说。”  
“他谈起一个高大的男人，由影子铸成，头长犄角，双眼如灵魂般漆黑”，克拉丽丝记得杰克的笔记，她第一次读的时候被惊着了。与此同时，碎片正一点点摆上拼盘，“温迪戈是一种食人的怪物。很久以后你才意识到他说得是被脑炎扭曲后的汉尼拔·莱克特，他相信的‘真实’的汉尼拔·莱克特。”  
杰克点头：“你怎么看？”  
她第一眼见到照片时就已经想到了：“看上去像威尔对温迪戈的描绘，”她抽出另一张——尸体的特写——凑近了看，“真的很难很威尔·格雷厄姆先前的手笔作比，毕竟他不多数的‘作品’只有兰德尔·蒂尔和莉萨·劳森。”莉萨·劳森就是莱克特和格雷厄姆在逃往欧洲前于西维吉尼亚留下的尸体，手持摄像机，等着杰克看到。“我们不知道劳森是单纯格雷厄姆，还是两人一块儿参与的。后者可能性极高，意思是我们只有兰德尔·蒂尔做对比，但是，事实上，共同点显而易见。”  
“说吧。”杰克鼓励她。她敢肯定杰克早就思考过了，现在不过是要听听别人的观点。克拉丽丝谨慎地不想让她的导师失望。  
“格雷厄姆把兰德尔·蒂尔做成了他自己想成为的东西。他想变成猛兽，格雷厄姆便让他如愿，把人组合好放进了博物馆。他让他变成了自己所见的‘真实’。那具都灵的尸体，温迪戈，从根本上是一样的。格雷厄姆眼中‘真实’的汉尼拔·莱克特。他这次选得布景同样绝妙，一家画廊，莱克特对艺术的热爱有目共睹。”  
“确实。”杰克赞同。  
“但这尸体不是汉尼拔·莱克特的，对吗？”克拉丽丝怀疑，指向照片，“这不是真的莱克特。”  
“不是，”杰克叹气，“这不是他。我仔细看过了，身体比例完全不同。更何况，我不认为威尔能在莱克特擅长的游戏里超过他。但是，我没预料到这种事会发生，”杰克靠在椅背上，用手疲惫地搓了搓脸，然后放在嘴唇上磨蹭，“你怎么看那不勒斯的发现？”  
克拉丽丝怔了怔，几乎忘掉了另一个发现——另一起关联威尔·格雷厄姆的案子：“那不勒斯的一位罗西尼警官，如我所说，告知我今早发现了一具尸体，极为诡异地与威尔·格雷厄姆有相似之处。罗西尼称，自从帕奇的死亡后，他就对任何跟佛罗伦萨的恶魔有关的案子上了心。他被警告过两人已经移居欧洲了。”  
“你说他们在等DNA测验结果？”杰克问，“尸体的残缺程度如何？”  
“面部几乎完好无损，发型和胡子一模一样。剩下的部分正是罗西尼打电话的原因了。他说有很长时间他都没见过那样的东西了。”  
“多久？”  
“自从上次莱克特拜访意大利。罗西尼认为这是魔鬼的杰作——汉尼拔·莱克特——佛罗伦萨的恶魔。”  
杰克眨眼，看上去被镇住了，还有些发抖。克拉丽丝想着杰克是不是认为汉尼拔·莱克特极有可能，终于谋杀了威尔·格雷厄姆。  
“汉尼拔有伤害威尔的能力，”杰克缓缓地、痛心地说，“我们都清楚。我以为他变了，他对威尔的迷恋彻底改变了他。但我见过那男人钻进威尔的脑子，将他开膛破肚，杀掉他亲近的人，对他下药，操控他。我总是担心有一天汉尼拔会厌倦了这个游戏，我还是担心那天的来到。我需要亲眼看看犯罪现场来确定这是不是他的手笔。要是有任何器官缺失就能确认了。但我依旧怀疑，不仅因为莱克特的虔诚，跟多是因为这另一具尸体。我拿性命做赌，温迪戈是威尔的作品。”  
“两具尸体都是今早发现的，”克拉丽丝说，“意思是这两起谋杀一定是发生在昨天晚上的什么时候，或者说在昨晚被放下的。”  
杰克点头：“发现时间相近。从都灵到那不勒斯的距离，有多远？开车八小时？或者一小时飞机。但还需要加上一两个小时通过安检和登机，而安检本身就是难题。真是不可能同时跟威尔搭上联系，”杰克叹气，手摸了摸脑袋。他看上去疲倦，现在。  
“我从未想过自己会坐在这里，思考威尔·格雷厄姆是否跟两桩不同的谋杀案有关，”他停顿，绝望地摇头，呢喃道，“事实上，威尔总有办法被卷进谋杀案。”  
“我们该怎么做？”克拉丽丝问，“联系罗西尼和桑托罗，告诉他们我们知道的？”  
杰克点头：“还有等那不勒斯那边的DNA出结果，让罗西尼发照片过来，如果可行。”  
“是，先生。”

***

“我从来没见过这样的。”罗伯托·德·卢卡说，一天中第百次了，自从他们被叫进这辈子见过最奇特的犯罪现场后。  
斯特凡诺·桑托罗翻了个白眼，走到他同事身边，刚刚结束了与美国那边调查食人魔汉尼拔·莱克特一案的领事的通话。  
“美国人见过了，”斯特凡诺告诉罗伯托，站到他旁边，再一次看向面前黑漆漆的长鹿角的尸体，“特别调查员杰克·克利夫特对犯人的身份有些头绪，就像我想的那样。”  
“是汉尼拔·莱克特？”罗伯托问，惊讶地转身，“那么他在这里了？回到意大利了？”  
“我认为他回来了，”斯特凡诺说，“但是克利夫特并不认为这具尸体时汉尼拔·莱克特留下的。他觉得是莱克特的同伙，威尔·格雷厄姆。”  
“但还是，牵着到了莱克特？”  
“我问过克利夫特了。他说他不知道。他倒是认为今早在那不勒斯发现的尸体跟莱克特有关。”  
“听说那是个惨烈的案件，”罗伯托说，好像庆幸自己被配到了都灵而不是那不勒斯，“比这个还可怕。这里的更……奇怪……而不是恐怖。”  
“我不能知道。跟这边的照片泄露不一样，那边的照片一点都没流传出去。”对犯罪现场安全防护不够到位的情况，他们上司可是勃然大怒，要是有训话的话，那内容可真能铭记一辈子。这真不是斯特凡诺想回忆的。  
“也许是间好事，”罗伯托评论，“就一天来说，坏消息可够多了。”  
“这不是唯一的坏消息，”斯特凡诺说，“我们还得联系那不勒斯。他们需要知道这边的情况，我们也需要他们的。”  
“我正担心你要这么说。”  
“我们都该担心。只要汉尼拔·莱克特和他的朋友在意大利，那就有绝佳的理由去担心。”  
  
***

魔鬼。  
汉尼拔·莱克特。  
佛罗伦萨的恶魔。  
难道还有其他人为此负责吗？  
当多米尼克·罗西尼第一眼见到圣热内罗地下墓穴内的尸体时，便即刻知道这是谁干的了。在他的职业生涯中，罗西尼猎过无数连环杀手，听说过的更是十倍之多，但只有一个恶魔。  
里纳尔多·帕奇这些年来都给他们讲过，但多米尼克和其他许多都太年轻了。当他们成为警察的时候，汉尼拔·莱克特早早离开了欧洲。帕奇在很多年前，挑了几个人，坚定不移地认为巴勒莫教堂内那具奇异的心形尸体是佛罗伦萨的恶魔的作品，他回来考验他了。  
下一次多米尼克听说他的时候，帕奇死了。被自己用数十年追击的魔鬼杀死了。猎人被猎杀，被另一个更强壮的猎人。  
为了纪念帕奇，多米尼克和其他几人接下了佛罗伦萨的恶魔，在那之后不久，就传来了汉尼拔·莱克特被锁进了美国巴尔的摩某家犯罪精神病院里。他从没想明白过为什么美国人觉得这人需要的是医院。他需要监狱，单独监禁，或者注射死什么的。汉尼拔·莱克特可不是精神失常的罪犯。是，他是个罪犯，但据罗西尼所见闻，他不能再精神正常了，完全知道自己在谋杀无辜人。可就是不，即使这所‘医院’，各方面上都像座监狱。多米尼克一点也没被说服。  
汉尼拔·莱克特在巴尔的摩精神病院里呆了三年，然后和那个男人，据说他为了他在巴勒莫留下来‘破碎的心’，跑了；有些网站是这么写的。听到这事儿的那刻，多米尼克就又对佛罗伦萨的恶魔上了心。因为总有一天他会回到欧洲，回到意大利，他们需要做好准备。  
那天到来了，显而易见。  
魔鬼到来了。就在那不勒斯。  
那天早上他们在地下墓穴找到的那具尸体已经血肉模糊。不过足以多米尼克辨认出些特征：半开颅骨上的头发，下巴上的短须，肤色和身形，瞳孔颜色和鼻子。跟汉尼拔·莱克特的同伙相像极了，那个前美国特别调查员，威尔·格雷厄姆。太巧了这都——佛罗伦萨的恶魔的风格，符合格雷厄姆外貌的尸体——像是过于私密的信件，连调查各种可能都好像不需要了，这确实是威廉姆斯·格雷厄姆。  
帕奇强调魔鬼独来独往，多米尼克第一次听到他有了同伙时惊讶了一番。他曾想过，数次，这种关系能否持续下去。若这具尸体真的是威尔·格雷厄姆，很明显，答案是否。  
尸体被吊在墓穴壁上，半藏身的阴影看上去几乎像是只巨大的黑色翅膀，直冲着天花板。躯干上的皮肤不见了，应该是心脏的地方一个空口取而代之。头皮剥了一半，胸腹大开，肩膀脱出，面颊切了深深的一道；也许目的是掩藏尸体真实身份呢，谁也不知道。多米尼克知道格雷厄姆身上有枪伤，汉尼拔·莱克特割开过他的腹部，网上还有故事专门讲这个，罪犯追踪网是叫。是恶魔在掩人耳目，不让人找出尸体归属吗？又或者只是打开那些本该杀了他的伤口做复仇？  
那具尸体被各式奇怪的物体围起来了，脚下和墙上：蜂窝和蘑菇、鹿角、乐器碎片、蜗牛、花、骨头还有受害者自己的牙齿。为何莱克特要这么做，多米尼克不清楚，但是，佛罗伦萨的恶魔本身就是难以理解了。  
而当多米尼克第一次细看的时候，他意识到那片阴影其实不是真正的影子。前身和后背的皮肤从血淋林的肩膀上拉起来，当作了翅膀。  
男人的一只耳朵被切掉了，却一直没找到，直到法医找出它被塞回了尸体的喉咙里。  
最后，就在吊着的尸体的脚边，有一行优雅的手写体：我原谅你。  
多米尼克不禁想，究竟在什么时空，在怎样危险的施虐狂的脑海里，原谅才长这样。  
“长官，”他的同事打断了他的思绪，“法医刚刚来电，DNA结果出来了。”

***

杰克挂断了电话，心率依然超出常规。他见克拉丽丝在看自己，眼睛好奇地睁大了。  
她看上去无忧无虑，杰克明白无论自己给她了什么，她都会将其看作事实，不掺杂任何情绪。但也是，她从来没认识过威尔·格雷厄姆。不想杰克一样。她不会担心他，只是对这件悬案的好奇。对她来说仅仅是个挑战的东西，对杰克来说是一场牺牲与悲鸣的闹剧。所以他需要她，来确保自己不会太感情用事，专注于冷冰冰的无情事实。  
这无法阻止他在告诉她时松的一口气：“不是威尔。”他深呼吸，心跳终于稳定下来。天啊，他居然放心了。DNA测验的结果跟威尔·格雷厄姆对不上。  
“那不勒斯的尸体不是威尔，”他笑出一声如释重负。他应该希望威尔停手的。他是个杀人犯，了。根本不能争辩的事实。但他曾是杰克的密友。他觉自己该为他负责，即使现在。他爱他就像自己的孩子，兄弟。而，上帝啊，在这一切的一切后，他仍然爱着他，“感谢上帝，天啊。”  
杰克坐回去，不安如潮褪去。他冲着天花板笑。感谢上帝。没有人对那种虐待罪有应得。跟今天早上给克拉丽丝打电话的警官，多米尼克·罗西尼，短暂交涉后，他们收到了照片。只能用惨绝人寰形容，有证据表明受害者死亡前也受到了凌虐，剥皮割肉。腹部的那道口子最终要了他的命，毕竟汉尼拔——杰克不能更确定是他了——对他没有切开威尔时的小心。他剖开他时，手法精确谨慎，怀抱着，多便是，让威尔活下来的期许。他不准备让这位那不勒斯的受害者活下来。  
“对受害人的身份有线索吗？”  
杰克摇头：“还没。要报案失踪现在太早了。我们只能等着。但若他，肯定的，是威尔的替罪羊，这就不是心血来潮之举了。”  
“汉尼拔·莱克特故意杀人来践踏威尔·格雷厄姆。”  
“嗯哼，看上去是的。”  
克拉丽丝蹙眉，杰克看出来她脑子在飞速运作中。她对可怖可怕的案子有一手，就像威尔一样。她不是个共情者，但她会推理，有足够的面对人类劣性根的经验。  
她很聪慧，固执又谨慎。作为杰克最新的学徒，她相当于米利亚姆·拉斯和威尔·格雷厄姆的继任者。杰克明白让其他任何人顶替那个位置的风险，双向的。但克拉丽丝太适合这个位置了，某一天杰克才发现自己不再拦着她的好奇心了。外加，汉尼拔·莱克特远在大洋彼岸，只有他会夺走他身边的人。  
杰克需要一个人，另一个思想，在身边去看他看不到的，反之同理。他有逻辑，他们有洞察力。只有这样他才能发挥出最大价值，还不值得冒险吗？不是意味着他能拯救更多条命吗？  
但同样，这不和他压榨威尔·格雷厄姆的共情能力，最终恶化他的脑炎，劝服他跟汉尼拔·莱克特做心理治疗的理由一样吗？  
杰克·克利夫特辜负了威尔·格雷厄姆。却是汉尼拔·莱克特接了手。  
克拉丽丝·斯泰琳只把他这案子看做待解的谜团，她有能力解开的。杰克没心情告诉她远远不止于此。威尔的堕落并不是幅千篇拼图。汉尼拔·莱克特的操控，和最重要的，他所信任的朋友的盲目缺一不可。缺不了杰克的无知，看清汉尼拔的真面目太迟。  
“汉尼拔·莱克特故意杀人来践踏威尔·格雷厄姆。”克拉丽丝重复，打断了杰克的思绪，“威尔·格雷厄姆摆出了温迪戈的尸体，他眼中的汉尼拔。”  
“是这样。”  
短暂的寂静后，克拉丽丝清了清喉咙：“虽然听上去有些荒谬，”她停顿，在心里争辩自己接下来的话是否真的那么荒诞，“我能给出的唯一解释是，他们在生对方的气，那些尸体就是他们的信使。”  
杰克叹气。听起来确实不可思议，他却也得出了如此结论：“我也这么想。威尔眼中的汉尼拔，和汉尼拔血肉模糊的信。前者也似在嘲讽对方。这一定是某些事件的代表，他们对对方下不去手，所以就做了此外的最佳选择。”  
“而我们直到两起谋杀是同时发生的，在不同地点，”克拉丽丝说，“所以这意味着汉尼拔·莱克特和威尔·格雷厄姆分开了？不共同行动了？”  
“看上去是这样的，对，”杰克若有所思地看着她，“一定要极为严重的分歧才会破坏他们连结。”  
因为不论杰克喜欢与否，这两人互相忠诚，为此谋杀，诈骗，操控人心在所不惜。跟杰克见过的所有关系都不同，他不得不承认。它牢牢困住了两人，没请求许可，再不放手。威尔试过逃离，但最终，还是回到了汉尼拔身边。  
“你认为他们分手了？”克拉丽丝有些惊讶。  
杰克记得那天，克拉丽丝翻腾汉尼拔与格雷厄姆案的档案，直接看过来问：“他们爱着对方吗？他们是一对吗？”  
在此之前，西维吉尼亚的一家报社刊登了张背景出现了两人的照片，举止亲密。弗莱迪·劳兹的理论被证实了，而杰克，不像该有的那样惊讶。他更惊讶于在杀掉牙仙和坠崖后他们还活着，而不是变成了一对。似乎他早早就预见到了。  
“虽然不想这么说，”杰克道，“是的。看在老天的份上，别让劳兹知道了。她会开始捏造什么爱情小说的，惨烈的分手之类的。”  
劳兹从一开始就是‘谋杀夫夫’的拥护者。事实上，就是她取了这个名字。甚至在威尔和汉尼拔私奔之前。  
“但是，先生，”克拉丽丝缓缓地、谨慎地说，“难道就没有事情真是那样的可能吗？”  
杰克尖锐地大笑。这念头就算只是想想也过分，但这两人从来不按常理出牌：“完全有可能。可我就是不想见到她得意的样子。”  
敲门声让两人坐直了身体，看向了门那边。  
珍妮·克拉克紧张地笑了笑：“先生，弗莱迪·劳兹小姐在前台。她希望见见你。”  
杰克翻了个白眼，知道自己该预料到了。弗莱迪·劳兹可不会，也永远不会保持沉默。  
“为什么我们不直接雇佣这该死的女人，”他高声抱怨，“她总是和我们同时发现信息。”  
“那样你就得天天见到她了。”克拉丽丝评价。  
“确实，”杰克承认。他已经看够了她了，“谢谢你，克拉克，让她上来吧。”  
珍妮一离开，克拉丽丝便站起来：“我想我最好留你们单独谈话。与此同时，我会联系罗西尼或者桑托罗看看有没有新发现。”  
杰克点头：“以及，如果他们真的分手了，那威尔就无法在使用汉尼拔的秘密账户了。追踪威尔名下的账户，如果他最近有从里面取钱。或者问罗西尼和桑托罗要监控录像。尽量像平常一样。”  
“没问题，”斯泰琳点头，“劳兹走后我就来汇报。”  
“谢谢你，斯泰琳。”杰克叹气，靠在椅背上，用手疲惫地搓了搓脸。他感觉神形俱疲，即使还没见到劳兹。今天绝对不好过。  
克拉丽丝在门口停下：“您需要我冲杯咖啡吗，先生？”  
“好，”杰克说，“请务必。要浓一些。”  
克拉丽丝笑了起来，那是杰克不常听到的明快笑声。她是个严肃的人，有着干巴巴的冷幽默。她并不经常笑出声。  
“您确定您不想要点酒在咖啡里吗，先生？帮您度过跟劳兹的会面。”  
“少诱惑我，斯泰琳，”杰克疲惫地笑笑做警告，“老天保佑我不会和她呆上一小时。十分钟就够了，最多。”  
“那就希望如此吧，”一个声音插进来，越过克拉丽丝的肩头杰克能看到那头红色卷发。弗莱迪·劳兹对他得意地笑：“我认为我们有很多要谈的，不是吗？”  
“别过界了，劳兹，”杰克警告，“可以了，斯泰琳，谢谢。”  
“我去冲咖啡，先生。”斯泰琳回复，擦肩而过弗莱迪。  
“克拉丽丝。”弗莱迪问候，早在先前的几桩案子里熟识了她。  
“弗莱迪。”克拉丽丝简短道。  
弗莱迪·劳兹合上门，转身时冲杰克露出了大大的、胜利者的笑容。  
“所以，杰克，”她说，“觉得爱情故事怎么样？听上去棒极了不是吗？”  
“加上食人，”杰克咬牙切齿地呻吟，“认真的？”  
弗莱迪大笑：“我不能自制呀。”  
这绝对会是不好的一个小时。


	2. Chapter 2

九月二号-三天前  
威尔在走廊留满了血。要想清干净地毯上的深红点点跟墙上的手印得费不少劲儿。但汉尼拔觉得都无关紧要。威尔手臂上确实有道可以说深的口子。所以弄这么乱可以被原谅。  
“我不他妈相信你，汉尼拔，”威尔唾弃他，露出牙齿。有段时间汉尼拔没见过他这么气了，“你是算计着要除掉我吗？”  
他又往走廊里蹒跚几步。  
汉尼拔，诚心实意地，没有一点这意思：“那不是我理想的境地，毕竟你作为我的谋杀同伙。”  
“那你是计算着我被杀掉，嗯？因为过去的几个月你都有心让我死呢。”  
汉尼拔的下巴自己动了。那不是真的，但若说实话，也不是严格是假的。  
“同样，威尔，那并不理想。”  
“那是受苦？”威尔的声音弱进了呻吟，他到了客厅，跌进最近的一张椅子，“你想见到我受苦？”  
那个。那个更接近真相些。  
汉尼拔爱威尔。他爱他若疯魔，胜过他曾有过的爱，也超越他将有的爱。但即便他已经是他的了，反之亦然，汉尼拔发觉自己怀念那些威尔属于自己，却毫无自觉的日子。他怀念能恣意揉捏他，操控他，让他依靠自己。  
汉尼拔再热爱面前这美丽的向自己怒目的生灵，这成熟的他梦想中的威尔，确实，他不再那么需要他了。这个威尔开始越来越少地渴求他，而汉尼拔希望他越来越多地渴求自己。  
汉尼拔担心，有一点威尔会决定是时候寻求更高的层面，离他，他的造物主，而去。他只想竭尽全力制止他。  
所以，是的，也许汉尼拔看见了他们的目标握着匕首扑向威尔，却默不作声。但汉尼拔看得清楚，那男人持刀的方式——那把刀，是用来自保的，被一个走上绝路的男人把握——他明白任何绝望惊慌的反击都不致命。所以是的，汉尼拔允许威尔的手臂受伤，而威尔会意识到他无法独自猎杀。他需要汉尼拔在身边。他需要汉尼拔为他杀掉这些人，烹煮这些人；给他一个家，让他完好无损。  
汉尼拔只是看着，他们的狗，萨姆森和贝芙，跑进厨房到威尔身边，一如既往地忠诚。他决定不回答他的问题，因为他的答案只有‘是’，此时此刻（他想，还有过去的许多时刻），他想见到威尔·格雷厄姆在痛苦之中。  
他转而说：“我并不认为此事是我的错。我没有拿刀刺向你。”  
“你没有，”威尔同意，声音坚硬，视线更甚，固执地拒绝抚摸狗狗们，许是因为不想让他们沾满身血，“那个男人刺伤了我。在匕首楔进我的手臂里前，我都不知道它的存在。可你一定看到了，汉尼拔。你为何不做声？”  
汉尼拔停顿：“因为我……”  
“不，等等，不必说了，”威尔打断他，调整了下捂在伤口上的外套的角度，“是因为你‘想知道我会怎么做’？嗯？你想知道你的造物会怎么做？我现在，汉尼拔，他妈的很不开心。”  
汉尼拔凝视他：“你这样很失礼，威尔。”  
警告。  
而威尔在不必要地失礼：打断，爆粗，揣测汉尼拔的行为。太过粗鲁了。但同时，他说了些接近真相的东西，让汉尼拔不太舒服。  
“我认为结合当前情况我能被原谅，你觉得？”威尔抬起他受伤的那只手臂作证，要紧牙关，血水从布料下溅到他的白衬衣上，“天哪，这很痛。”  
“我需要针线包，”汉尼拔说，“我能为你缝合。”  
威尔的视线锐利如切开自己的刀：“你能从一开始就阻止我需要缝合，若是你警告了我的话，”他厉声，“可我想伤口不会缝自己。”  
汉尼拔把那当作同意了，就去了厨房取走最近的急救包。他们活得危险，所以汉尼拔在屋子的各处放了不少急救包。贝芙跟在他脚边，正如同萨姆森忠实地在威尔身边。  
这是常态。萨姆森是他们在美国‘藏身’时捡的流浪狗。他有股子迷人的邋遢劲儿，像是威尔本人，而威尔愈发喜爱他，最终说服汉尼拔留下了。威尔收留了萨姆森，训练他，自然他对威尔更忠诚。汉尼拔是把贝芙送给威尔作为礼物的，在救助站找到的狗崽。威玛血统，优雅又苗条，汉尼拔训练她时极为满意。他从没养过宠物，贝芙全心全意的臣服让他感到满意。他希望威尔的臣服同样如此容易得到，但，威尔的不确定性使汉尼拔一样满足，也是吸引他的原因。  
汉尼拔带着急救包回来了，坐在威尔旁边的沙发上。他清理伤口，等着威尔抱怨或者不适的呜咽，但什么都没有。威尔固执地咬紧了牙关。  
汉尼拔穿针。  
他沉默地缝上那道口子。  
威尔闷在自己不满的沉默中，每当针穿过皮肤，合起血肉时咬牙承受。  
“我想这不是我受过最严重的伤，”威尔突然说，如同汉尼拔对他的过去一无所知，对他的痛苦一无所知，“我被捅过，被下过药，被殴打。你试图锯开我的脑壳，当然。你还切开过我。我受过枪伤，要多谢杰克和向来和善的千代……”  
汉尼拔弹舌：“你上次是要痛我的。千代在保护我。”  
威尔嗤笑：“而我在这，被捅伤，没有属于自己的千代为我开枪。你该保护我的，汉尼拔，就像我保护你一样。”  
汉尼拔没抬头去看他的眼，而是专注于手头：“那个男人死了，不是吗？你没有。”  
“或许是那样，但你却容许他先咬上我一口？”汉尼拔能感觉到威尔的视线在自己身上，终于他抬首，和威尔有了眼神接触。威尔对他皱眉，下颚绷紧：“我知道，你故意的，汉尼拔。”  
汉尼拔张嘴想说什么，但威尔第二次打断了他：“别对我说谎，汉尼拔。很没礼貌。”  
他咽下了那个即将脱口的温柔谎言，继续缝针去了，剪掉线头然后包扎。  
“若我说是，”汉尼拔静静地说，终于，绑好了绷带，“你会怎么做？”  
威尔直直盯着他，明显有些震惊，汉尼拔居然承认了：“我会想你天杀的为何以为这值得，把我放到危险境地看我会怎么做。你现在应该足够了解我了。”  
汉尼拔再次抬头，真切地看到了威尔露出瞬间的释然，他的眼睛眯起。  
“或许这就是你的本意了，”威尔缓缓说，“你太了解我了。我不再是不可捉摸的。我开始自满，而你开始觉得无趣，不是吗？”  
汉尼拔试着给出个解释，但这次，他发现自己无话可说。  
他不需要思索太久。  
“你的玩具不再有趣，厌倦了？”威尔皱起眉头戒备道，“你的宠物狗训练完成，就无聊了？”  
不，他没有厌倦他，没有。他知道若是自己想要一个不同的威尔，他可以。他在他身边扮演过心理医生、人偶师、朋友、行刑者、支持者、导师、对手和情夫的角色。威尔从来有更多潜力，他们的关系从不定型。这使他们在一起这么久。  
他们关系开始的最初，和他们开始躲藏的时候，汉尼拔担心过终有一天他会对威尔·格雷厄姆厌倦或找到些新乐子，终有一天他会杀了他，因为他已束手无策，因为他需要他的全部，吃掉他是他们唯一尚未尝试的。  
但威尔从不无趣。只是对眼下情形的厌倦，而非他本身。汉尼拔总喜欢继续一场游戏。当他决定他们在美国滞留的时间太长了，就刻意让自己出现在一张西维吉尼亚的剧院照片里，让警方加入游戏，重启追逃。欧洲对他和威尔来说是潜力无限的。自此他们便不在一个地方待太久，因为汉尼拔总需要些新鲜的不同的东西。他需要新的挑战。不然他就寝食难安。所以他们般去了意大利，在匈牙利待了仅仅四个月后。  
当下他心情复杂，这跟汉尼拔厌倦了威尔无关，而是说他担心威尔有一天会认为自己有能力离开他和他的教导了。没有他在身边，威尔不会做得很好的，但并不影响威尔以为自己足够强大，强大到独立。汉尼拔，不想让他这样。不因为他觉得没有自己的引导威尔会走向自我毁灭，因为威尔不会达到自己的极限，因为汉尼拔懂他更胜他自己。他没法控制他最终的转变，却有机会观察和引导。没了汉尼拔，威尔便胆大妄为。没了威尔，汉尼拔便孤独。他之前从不需要陪伴，也同样没想像爱威尔那样爱过任何人。  
所以他近期刻意下的疏忽，是为了让威尔迟疑或是受伤或是犯错，如此他便会明白他仍需要他。他想要威尔继续依赖自己。他想念被噩梦惊醒后紧紧抱住自己的威尔，恐惧并信任汉尼拔能保护他远离龙翼与鹿角野兽；那个受伤或上药后困倦顺从的威尔；那个找寻到他，对即将蜕变为野兽的自己惊惧的威尔；那个处于嫉妒要求他的注意的威尔。  
很长一段时间，汉尼拔希望见到威尔德最终蜕变，并从中获得喜悦。那是段美好的经历。但汉尼拔没料到的，则是这种蜕变逐渐带来的独立。他要威尔要他，他要他成为他最终的设计。这让汉尼拔听起来自私，可当遇到威尔·格雷厄姆，汉尼拔永远是自私的。  
“最初我担心，你会在合适时杀了我，在你厌倦我时，”威尔说，“但或许你现在想的是让其他谁杀了我？”  
汉尼拔可以告知他真相的，是他自己对威尔的独立而感到不安，并非他无聊了。可汉尼拔什么都没说，因着他被他的最后一句话分了心。多吓人的点子。即是说，终有一天，他出于无论何种理由被迫杀死他，都不是那些配不上的人能参与的。  
“不，”他说，“只有我能享受杀死你。”  
威尔苦苦地哼了两声：“当然了。但我们早达成共识，你不要我死，我认为。那仅剩的理由便是你已经很久没见过我难受的样子了，你怀念我的伤痛和苦难，噩梦中的生物都成了老朋友而非敌人。不是吗？你想见我受伤伤害？”  
“我不想见到你受伤害。”  
“真的？”威尔虚假地惊讶道，“就我记得的，你总是，总是享受伤害我。你伤害过我的肉体，我的精神。你杀死了我爱的人，阿比盖尔，贝弗利。几乎杀了杰克和阿拉娜。你派连环杀手去了莫莉跟沃利。”  
这些话语并不像初衷一样伤得到汉尼拔。他不后悔所作所为，从不。更何况，那使得他， **他们** ，的生命重合。但威尔时常将其提起，像是当作交涉筹码一样试图让汉尼拔有负罪感，着实恼人。缘由在于它从没达到目的，只能让他生气，就像他因此恨他般，在他们争吵之际。在其它时候，威尔只字不提，看上去能高兴到和汉尼拔共享一张床，和他在傍晚依偎，他高兴到进食人肉是不再用动物做代词：里脊、排骨或牛扒。  
厌倦了威尔对此事紧抓着不放，为了得到安宁，他决定现在正是时候说出自己的恼怒。  
“这很有趣，”他说，冷漠地看着威尔，“只有在和我争吵的时候你才能记起阿比盖尔和贝弗利。”  
威尔张开了嘴，眼里闪烁着愤怒：“你怎敢，”他的声音低沉又危险，几乎是嘶声了，啊啊，这生灵展露敌意时是多美妙呀，“你怎敢那么说？我每天都想着她们。每天，”威尔的手指戳在自己脑袋上，“多长一段时间我睁眼闭眼都是她们，更别说记忆里了。”  
“但之后她们就不再出现了，不是吗？”汉尼拔反问，语调平缓冷漠，“可你不想忘掉，因为你不希望我忘掉。我假设这就是你将我们的一只狗命名为贝弗利·卡兹了，提醒自己勿忘？”  
威尔看上去又愤怒了：“我给她取名贝弗是为了悼念她。因为你从我身边夺走了她。你从我身边夺走了她们两个！”他叫道，“你亲手杀了她们，”威尔上前几步，擒住汉尼拔的手腕，因为伸了伤手颤了颤，却是依然让汉尼拔的双手举在俩人之间，“你用这些手杀了她们。”  
啊是的，汉尼拔。他一手抓着阿比盖尔·霍布斯，一手割了她的喉，感受刀刃割开皮肤和肌肉，深红的血喷了威尔一身，因为威尔需要知道他怎么伤害他的。他压着贝弗利·卡兹，掐死她，手指无情地捏住她的脖颈，因为她太早了，离真相太近了，而是威尔送她了一路。汉尼拔不后悔。她的腰子口感相当不错。  
“这双被你容许拥抱你触碰你包扎你的手，”汉尼拔冷冷地提醒，“我不认为平时困扰过你。除了当你需要由头对我发火的时候，”他在威尔的掌控中动了动手，“而你自己的手也不如何干净，容我提醒。尽管，有那么段时间我想过你究竟会不会亲手杀人。你太会操控别人为你杀人了，没有必要让自己的手沾血。”  
威尔试图谋杀多次。他试图用马修·布朗杀死汉尼拔；为弗朗西斯·多拉海德准备好费德里克·奇尔顿；操纵千代最终杀掉她的囚徒。汉尼拔认为在此时此地值得提醒威尔他并不圣洁多少，他们共同犯下的，成就的。  
“但你教了我亲手去做，”威尔后退一步，发怒了，又在责怪汉尼拔，“教了我怎么看清。我现在看得很清，”他再后退一步，指向汉尼拔时表情狂放，“我看见你。我看见你，觉得我无趣了，希望丢弃我。我看见你和你沾满鲜血的双手。那双手杀死移除我生命中在意的每个人，直到只剩下你。”  
汉尼拔没被说服。威尔说这些是为了伤害。他并不在意，不是真的。他也许那样想过，但汉尼拔确实教了他怎么用不同的眼睛看世界，看见自己的潜力。汉尼拔在最后无需操纵，因为威尔已经自己睁开了眼，自己成了注定的样子。汉尼拔怀疑威尔已经很长时间没有后悔自己的选择了。  
“你说得如同过去的几年并不是你生命中最好最愉快的。”  
“我不知道，汉尼拔，是最好的吗？和你一起逃亡？”威尔扬起嘴角，“我之前和妻子、继子还有狗一起相当该死的生活平静。”  
又来了，汉尼拔知道威尔并不真的在意，只是为了伤到他。无数个早晨同床，威尔在他耳边低语，在他身边卷缩，足够证明威尔在撒谎。但他的目的达到了，因为汉尼拔极少喜欢威尔说起自己前妻。  
汉尼拔自食苦果，被威尔拨弄到了神经，抓住了他的手臂。满腔怒意，他报复性地狠狠按下包扎好的伤口，拇指压住缝线。  
威尔面色苍白，瞬即痛叫出声。  
“汉尼拔，”他喘息，试着稳住身子，脑袋撞上汉尼拔的肩膀，“汉尼拔。放开我。放开我，汉尼拔。”他的语气哀求，但汉尼拔依然没消气。  
汉尼拔几乎能呼吸到品尝到疼痛和喘息，在空气中如有实质。他能感觉到威尔抵着他挣扎，却没有他强壮。有一瞬间他又感觉到了，对他的操控无力又迷茫的威尔，主宰他的感觉。无助却不羁而坚韧的威尔。但那是很久以前的他了。那个还不爱他的威尔。  
汉尼拔摇头，找回了理智，意识到自己在干什么。他的怒气很快退下去，缓缓松开手指。  
威尔收回手臂，皮肤苍白无血色。他离远了，正好让汉尼拔看见眼中如冰的寒意。  
威尔冲他脸来的那一拳并非毫无预兆，但那力道着实让汉尼拔吃惊。就这样也迅速切断了他的道歉。  
“我走了，”威尔吐了他一口，然后转向大门，“我要带着狗和车。”  
在他的脑子真正理解威尔的话之前汉尼拔的脚先动了。威尔要走？怎么走？  
汉尼拔在威尔门口追上他，站在威尔和出口之间，挡住去路。  
“威尔，你在干什么？”汉尼拔问，言语中是警告。  
威尔抬头看他，嘲笑汇聚在他脸上，眼中满载怒气：“我说了我要走。”  
“离开这？”汉尼拔问，声音低沉危险，“或者离开我？”  
“两者，”威尔立刻说，眯起眼，“我要离开两者。”  
“你不会离开。”  
“看啊。”威尔越过汉尼拔，汉尼拔再次站到他身前。那一瞬间汉尼拔见到威尔眼里闪烁过什么东西。什么陈旧的东西，而汉尼拔知道那是什么。那是对于汉尼拔比他本身强大的认知，而如果汉尼拔想阻止威尔，杀了他，那是一场威尔永远无法赢得的战斗。  
但汉尼拔知道自己无法杀死威尔，不是今天，或许永远。他们也许最终会毁掉对方，汉尼拔并不怀疑，但他们会一起终结，如同崖顶在对方的臂膀中坠落。现在，汉尼拔厌恶去想象没有威尔的人生会如何。  
“就这样了？”威尔用坚硬的气音问，再度鼓起勇气，突地太近了，汉尼拔可以感觉到威尔德吐息打在脸上，“你总是说我于你不会是另一个贝蒂莉亚，但我们到这步了。我决定不服从你。你会因此惩罚我吗？取我一条腿，汉尼拔？不让我走掉？”  
汉尼拔回想那天，他和威尔最后一次拜访贝蒂莉亚。他记得无意中听到贝蒂莉亚给威尔的话，那时他在厨房烹饪她的腿以便食用。  
 **“汉尼拔·莱克特和威廉姆·格雷厄姆，失踪并疑为死亡。被海水吞噬，他们都说。他们永远学不会。没东西能吞噬汉尼拔·莱克特。而没东西能吞噬威尔·格雷厄姆除了汉尼拔·莱克特……你现在是‘丈夫’了，如我是‘新娘’。你被他入味三分，威尔·格雷厄姆。为什么他不想品尝自己最伟大的褒奖呢？**  
 **你已经变了，威尔·格雷厄姆。不再是汉尼拔情感和掌控下的小小的脆弱的容器。不。你现在是他的新娘了，真正的。又或许你并不是弗兰肯斯特林的新娘。也许你只是弗兰肯斯特林的怪物。汉尼拔设计制作的恶毒造物。他在把你改造地合乎他口味。但他可以再次拆掉你，如果他想。**  
 **我会踉跄走出去，原谅我的双关，如果有天他决意，你不知道他会对你做什么。他关爱我不同于关爱你，是的，但他只拿走了一条腿。对你，他感到全然的饥渴和爱意。如果你像我一样离开他，他不会只拿走一条腿。他会拿走全部。”**  
贝蒂莉亚的宣言在那时，造成的最大的影响不过是汉尼拔思索假设一天它会成真。但现在这一天来了，而汉尼拔知道他无法拿走威尔的一切，若不将自己的重要之物一并拿走。而取走威尔的一条腿阻止他逃跑会永远毁掉他们的关系。威尔会是他的囚犯而不是同伴，那会改变他们的关系是的，全新的关系。却不会长久。  
汉尼拔想要他们共存，只要两人活着，无可抵挡，然后成为传说，像是阿克琉斯和普特罗克勒斯。这比喻对汉尼拔来说不够完美，事实上两人并未死在一起，但却是他相信阿克琉斯之踵——多种意义上——是普特罗克勒斯，而不是肉体的伤害。  
“但你不是逃走。”汉尼拔说，因为无话可说了。  
“不是吗？”威尔问，尖利地吹口哨，看着狗狗们从走廊跑过来，对主人愤怒的高声警惕。  
“你真的要走了。”汉尼拔平平地说。他给了威尔他想要的一切，希望威尔不会再想要其它东西。但他还是只能眼睁睁看着他从指尖溜走。  
“是的。”  
“那就走吧，”汉尼拔唾厌道。他不想让威尔的指控正确，对于汉尼拔掌控欲的测验。他不想证明贝蒂莉亚或者威尔是对的。那就证明他已经有迹可循了。这让他软弱，“但你会回到我身边，”他有自信，威尔不会离开他独活，“你总是会。”  
威尔看上去惊讶，但他的表情又沉下来，冷凝而平静：“那是在你教我如何做猎人之前，汉尼拔。也许我不再需要你了。我不认为我们还是不可分离，我无法独自做事，”他打开门，让狗出去，然后跟在后面。威尔抬头，“或许，在这个时候，我们可以分开存活了。”  
然后他甩门而去。  
汉尼拔冲上去准备撕开门，追上威尔，但在最后一刻他阻止了自己，他的拳头撞上门板。  
内里翻腾的愤怒象是毒药，渗进血管，在他的太阳穴砰砰作响。威尔怎么可以认为自己能独自狩猎？威尔怎么可以认为自己能离开他？  
威尔挑衅了他的神经，拨弄他的不安，以及一切汉尼拔害怕会发生的。  
威尔离开他了。  
~-~  
汉尼拔说实话并没有可以去找像威尔的受害者。汉尼拔只是狩猎那些稍有冒犯他的人。  
但他看到了在喷泉边独坐的男人，离房子有十五分钟的距离，必须再次确认那不是威尔坐在那里消沉度日。  
第二眼，他确定了那不是威尔，但那男人看上去与他太像，足以让汉尼拔的血再度燃烧起来。  
在他意识到之前，他靠近了他。  
“你好，”汉尼拔说，刻意加重了自己的口音，“你能帮帮我吗，我迷路了。”  
男人从手里的书上抬头，对他善意地微笑。  
“当然，”他说，英式口音，字正腔圆的女王的英语，“你有什么特意要找的地方吗？”  
这男人棕色头发卷曲，面上的胡茬比威尔现在的稍长。他有相似的外形和五官，一双蓝眼睛在镜片后。他甚至穿着威尔绝对会穿的外衣，五年前，在汉尼拔接过他衣柜和时尚的选择之前。他看着比威尔年轻，出了外貌，也没有让汉尼拔为之瞩目的地方。他像是威尔，却不是汉尼拔的威尔。  
“我的酒店，”汉尼拔说，“我出来散步，却没注意自己在哪。”  
男人点头：“意外时常发生。酒店名字是什么？”  
汉尼拔告诉了他，这男人从凳子上起来：“我想我知道是哪个。我正要往那边去，要加入我吗？”  
汉尼拔确实想加入他。男人并未对汉尼拔屋里，事实上他方方面面都彬彬有礼。不幸的是，他看上去就像是威尔·格雷厄姆，足以让汉尼拔那晚审判他了。  
“你在度假咯？”他们边走男人边和他交谈，“你怎么找到那不勒斯的？”  
“这是座美丽的城市。”  
“嗯，”他赞同，“我本来只是往南途中路过，但这地方有什么东西抓住了我的注意力。我只在这里了六天，却是比我预计的长四天。”  
“你从英格兰来？”  
“是，剑桥郡，”男人说道，“我决定在欧洲旅行，然后十一月去接受我的新工作。”  
“你很享受你的旅行？”  
“目前来说不差，是的，”男人看向他，“你从哪里来？”  
“立陶宛，”汉尼拔说，“于是口音浓厚。我掌握了语言，却无法掌握口音。”  
“你不需要英文口音，”他坚定地说，“你的倒是听上去更有趣。外加，多语言总是让我着迷。我们英文母语的总是懒于学习其他语言，真是可惜。我在欧洲的旅行帮我从每个国家学了一两句话，挺好的。”  
他微笑，十分有魅力，汉尼拔几乎后悔自己要杀掉他了。  
几乎。  
“你看上去正像威尔，亨利。”汉尼拔那天傍晚这么说，他正在巢穴里将他绑起。  
亨利全身颤抖，不管是因为疼痛或者恐惧，汉尼拔无从得知。或许是两者，这个时候。  
“真是惋惜，在其它情况下，我们会很处得来。”  
“求你，”亨利又在求饶了。他说了很多次。英式口音听起来确实怜人，但汉尼拔不想听这个。他已经过了那段了，“求你了，别杀我。”  
“恐怕我必须，”汉尼拔告诉他，走向他，手摸过几乎一样的胡茬，“威尔让我不高兴了，你看。他背叛了我。但不幸的是，我明显太爱他，不愿向他复仇。而你，你就是最好的选择了。因为我想原谅他，但我也想惩罚他，告诉他。这是场闹剧，看到了吗？”  
“我不知道，”亨利说，他的声音微弱沙哑，泪流满面。他脸侧挂着条血痕，汉尼拔用匕首在那里雕刻过，“我不知道。”  
“这就是你和威尔的不同了，我想。威尔能看见许多，而你并不。”  
“对不起。对不起让你生气了，但是求你。 **求你了！** 别杀我……”  
“我不只是要杀了你，亨利，”汉尼拔告诉他，“我还要吃掉你的一部分，我好奇你会不会像我想象的威尔的血肉一样甜美。我好奇我的复仇尝上去是否甜美。”  
汉尼拔抬手，拇指拂过亨利颤抖的嘴唇，试着想象这就是威尔。想象雕刻威尔，淌出鲜血，分开皮肉，让威尔恳求他（或者甚至沉默又憎恨地承受，不让他满足），让威尔哭泣，让他痛苦，他将那狂野又奇巧的生物全然握在掌中，准备用手指碾碎他。他发现，这一次，他无法想象。他不想杀死威尔，但他想给他留信。他无法对威尔那么做。但他可以对别人。  
汉尼拔看着面前的男人，他似威尔却不是。有种名似罪恶的东西敲击着他的神智，但他无视了。那不受欢迎。  
“但恐怕你只会在我嘴里苦涩至极。”汉尼拔说。  
~-~  
九月八号  
“他们确认了那不勒斯那名受害者的身份，”杰克·克劳福德告知克拉丽斯·斯泰琳，“亨利·戴尔。英国人，正在延长假期途中。他寄宿地方的房东告诉警方他两晚未归，当警察检查他的房间，找到了他的护照。他们从那里找出的。DNA核对确认。他的家人已被告知。”  
克拉丽斯忙于* _杰克逊一案_ *，所以杰克在独自打听这件事。离他们接到谋杀的讯息不过三天，但他们在意大利的联系人传来的消息迅速又丰厚。但是，最终，这是意方的案子，而杰克和克拉丽斯只是作为讯息来源，而不是这次的主调人，所以他们的其它事物，比如* _杰克逊案_ *，放在首位。  
“那的确是汉尼拔·莱克特的手笔？”  
“我毫不怀疑。地下墓穴的选择，以及尸体被威尔侦破或者参与的谋杀相关物品所包围。是他的手笔。同时我确信都灵的那具尸体时威尔·格雷厄姆的手笔。都灵的受害者同样已查明，当地人，弗朗西斯科·莫雷提，餐馆老板。比起汉尼拔的选择，他要更随机一些，但是莫雷提的产业和主厨的职业，他死去的形态与汉尼拔相似，让他也变成了特意挑选出的。他的家人同样已被告知，”杰克停顿，“而意大利警方也找到了房子。”  
“莱克特和格雷厄姆的？”  
“无人，而且被清理干净。走廊的墙壁上有溅上去的血迹，但是被化学物仔细刷洗过，所以对法医无用。只有几根狗毛留下，知道威尔，是并不值得惊讶的。没有迹象表明他们什么时候离开的，或者那时只有汉尼拔在房子里。他们分开的谋杀原因仍是谜。”  
“对弗莱迪·劳兹显然不是，”克拉丽斯说，“你看她的报道了吗？”  
杰克叹气，脸埋进手里。  
“看过了，”他说，声音被手掌模糊掉，“你知道，对于相当善于查找证据的人来说，她真写了些狗屁。”  
“我不知道，”克拉丽斯说，试着鼓舞她的上司，自从他们得到两起关于威尔·格雷厄姆的异地谋杀案的消息后，他就日渐消沉，“我觉得至少比‘凶犯在凶牙利’好。”  
杰克张开手指，从空隙盯着她，她能看见他的眉毛挑起。他看上去很是恼怒，却被逗乐了，让她心下安慰：“那个‘凶犯在凶牙利’是什么玩意儿？”  
“她两个月前写的。不是很有见解，就是小道传言。”  
“我以为‘瑞典（甘蓝）之味’已经够烂了。”  
“是的，好吧，她是真正的谋杀夫夫的梗源和段子手。”  
“确实，”杰克赞同，终于落下手，“糟糕的双关却不是最让我烦的。她总是拿这两人作消遣。她写他们故事像是写劲爆的爱情小说，像是名人八卦杂志一样追着跑。”  
“她让他们没有实际上危险了。”克拉丽斯澄清。  
“正是。而他们就是危险。汉尼拔从来是危险的，而威尔对于吸引它有一手，然后自己也学会了，”克拉丽斯看着杰克心不在焉地手摸上脖子。他手背上有一道刀疤，盖住脖子上玻璃留下的疤痕，“永远不能小视他们。两人都头脑聪慧，而且同样无法预测，而且都危险至极。分开，他们都有自己的名声。一起，他们近乎无人可挡。”  
“但是任何人都能被阻挡，”克拉丽斯安慰他，“而且他们不再在一起了，不是吗？如果我们找到一个，另一个最终也会来？如果不，至少他们被分开了。”  
杰克看了她一会儿，但她知道他已经神游在外，在他的记忆中，翻来覆去地看。他的手依然放在脖子上的伤疤上。  
“这不是他们的结局，”他最终说，“他们最终会一起回来……不管是重聚还是互相残杀。我不知道。但我知道这两人，我知道他们一起杀死弗朗西斯·多拉海德时的样子。无法离开对方独活。很难承认，但这是事实。他们要么毁了对方，要么一起毁掉世界。直到我们有更多证据或是找到任意一人的行踪，我想只能等待了。”  
克拉丽斯叹气：“然后猫抓老鼠的游戏会继续。”  
“但在这里谁是猫？”杰克庄重地问她，“我们，或他们？”  
~-~  
九月二十七号  
威尔最终找到了广阔的拉托维亚森林边缘的房屋。他从来没去过那，却在报纸上看到过。他知道几个月前汉尼拔在这里买了处房产。  
是座粗糙的房子，木头外表和斜屋顶，内部却是装横现代化。还算舒适，与世隔绝，绝不是汉尼拔通常的风格。这是条安静又隐秘的出路，假如情况需求处藏身点，如果警察咬地太死，如果他们需要离开注意的中心，这是完美的选择。  
威尔觉出如果汉尼拔要跑，就会是这里。  
是汉尼拔他要找。  
而汉尼拔不知道威尔来了。  
天色已黑，傍晚将尽。表针未对准十一。  
威尔把车停在几里之外，藏在巨大的树木后面。他让萨姆森和贝弗在林中活动，被长绳子拴好，以防万一。他徒步走到了地方。  
草地濡湿，踩在他昂贵的运动鞋下（运动鞋因为威尔要求更舒适的穿着。昂贵，因为汉尼拔做主购买），他静静地移向后门。  
他伸手，手指搭在冰凉的把手上。他试验了一下，悄无声息地扭开了。门往里推，开了。  
他进入房子的步伐全然安静。曾经行动笨拙的威尔·格雷厄姆现在是最寂静的猎人。他被最好的猎人训练。现在是时候证实那个最好的是否依然强过他了。  
他脱掉鞋，防止橡胶底在轻木地板上的吱响，然后轻手轻脚地下走廊。尽头的门内透出灯光，是他要去的地方。  
他在门口停下，整个人贴在墙上，伸出脖子往房间里看。  
房间中间是一张黑木的长餐桌，因为当然汉尼拔优先考虑这些。四周有六张永远不会坐满的椅子。并不说汉尼拔能像曾经一样邀请人来进晚餐。  
汉尼拔坐在桌前。  
他背朝门口，手里一份报纸。他看上去不曾察觉，不曾怀疑。  
威尔感到自己的胸口在看到汉尼拔时缩紧了，即使只是他的背影。汉尼拔穿着件脆粟色衬衣，头发并没有梳起，看上去有些散乱。  
汉尼拔翻页。  
威尔不会容许自己退缩。  
他无声地进到房间里，汉尼拔前方没有窗子暴露威尔的映像。他靠近汉尼拔的椅子，藏在袖中的短刀滑出，握在手中。  
当他还有几步距离，突然他迈前，一只有力的手臂环住汉尼拔的肩膀，同时刀刃贴上他的脖子，强迫他抬头。  
“你好威尔。”汉尼拔说。  
威尔气愤，汉尼拔似乎半点不震惊。他听着并不惊讶，并不害怕。  
彼时威尔感到有东西请按到他的腿上。他低头，看到一柄同样锋利的匕首贴在他的大腿上。  
依然是最好的。  
“你听到我来了。”威尔说，因为自己暴躁的声音恼怒。  
“只是因为我在期待你，”汉尼拔的声音和平、轻快，他的喉结危险地附着威尔的匕首轻动，“事实上，你有些晚了，我几天前就在期待你。”  
威尔苦涩地笑笑：“只过了三周。你真的认为没有你我无法存在那么久？”  
“正好相反，”汉尼拔说，“我在等这个，等你来，杀了我。”  
停顿。  
这就是他的目的吗？他真的来这里杀掉汉尼拔吗？若这就是他的真实意图，他肯定会在第一瞬间出击：刀刃划过他的喉咙，而不是停在那里。他真的会下手了——不管汉尼拔会不会刺穿他的大腿——如果他真的决心让汉尼拔·莱克特从世上消失。  
他找到了这座房子，满是怒气地进来，意图碰到汉尼拔不设防，但就在他到来，停下车前，他就知道自己并非来杀他的。他知道自己做不到。但汉尼拔不需要知道，现在不。  
“你预计得让我不想现在杀你了，”他说，手稍微放松一点，脸更贴近汉尼拔的头发，却不是脸庞，因为他仍不相信他不会咬他，“依然在用逆反心理对付我，莱克特博士。”  
汉尼拔的回应听上去饶有兴致：“我只是明白你的固执性情。”  
威尔皱眉，但当他低头，他看见汉尼拔的手指松开了自己的匕首。  
“你要杀了我吗，莱克特博士？”  
汉尼拔哼了声：“但如果我们可以谈话。”  
“哦，那是我们的特长。”  
有一瞬间的寂静，然后是沉凝，两人都没有移开刀刃。  
“同时？”汉尼拔说。  
“你先，”威尔说，“你不收刀，我没法后退。”  
“那么我相信你的言辞正是件好事了。”汉尼拔说，然后匕首消失了，如同出现时一般迅速，回到了桌底。  
威尔松下自己都没意识到压住的呼吸，如承诺，移开了自己的匕首。他立刻后退，远离汉尼拔，浑身戒备。汉尼拔放下报纸，从椅子上站起来面对他。  
“狗在哪里？”汉尼拔轻快地问。  
“附近。”  
“我想念牠们，你知道，”汉尼拔说，“我想念你。”  
威尔观察汉尼拔的脸。正如他上次见到的那样，却又全然不同了。威尔的视线从汉尼拔刀削般的颧骨游移到他眼下的青黑，下巴凸出的形状，以及他长刘海的凌乱。威尔恼于承认，但他同样想念汉尼拔。他疯狂地想念他。  
因为不，威尔不是来杀汉尼拔的。他知道自己是为了再见他的面容。再度靠近他。威尔恨于承认，但这就是真相。他想念他爱的这个人。但他同样也想惩罚他的爱人，因为他在威尔不在的时候做了可怕的事来唾厌他，像是他总是做的那样。  
“我看到你做的了，”威尔控诉，“那个像我的英国人？我知道你做了，我知道你为什么做。”  
汉尼拔看上去半点不羞愧，或者退缩：“我很生气。”  
“所以你出门，找到了个最像我的人，然后决定在他身上做你向对我做的事。”  
“不，”汉尼拔立刻说，“我不会那样杀死你。你值得更好的。那是愚昧的愤怒下的复仇，却不真的是对你。是我的愤怒倾泻在受害者身上。”  
“正像我的受害者。”  
“他并不正像你。”  
威尔怀疑地看着汉尼拔，手指在刀柄上活动：“那让你兴奋了吗？对那个像我的男人做那种事？”  
汉尼拔看上去震惊极了：“威尔。那并不合礼数。”  
“不？对那个成为猎人身体兴奋不已的人来说？”  
汉尼拔的眼睛微眯，威尔知道汉尼拔知道威尔正在激怒他：“那你想什么，知道新闻里的谋杀时？”  
威尔嗤之以鼻：“你终于做了件不够整洁的作品。”  
如果威尔是认真的，那可就是不太真实了。  
他听到那不勒斯地下墓穴中的尸体时就知道那是汉尼拔的作品。汉尼拔在没有他的情况下已经开始狩猎在他的预期中，毕竟也不过是数小时之前他在都灵完成了自己的作品。但他 **确实** 生气了，当他发现那具尸体多么像自己，而警方已经半是信服，事实上那就是他。首先，威尔好奇汉尼拔究竟怎么能那么快找到，很明显，他遭唾弃的影子。然后，他被怒火点着了，知道汉尼拔虐杀那个男人就如同想要虐杀他一样。威尔沸腾在对汉尼拔和那行径的蔑视中。汉尼拔虐杀掉了威尔，以及过去的威尔所爱之人，谋杀那人意味着汉尼拔现在仍有能力那么做。因为当然汉尼拔想象自己刀下的是威尔。  
但那想法只是在最初侵袭了他一两个小时，因为现场图像进入了安全网络，威尔知道如何骇入（汉尼拔教授他的技巧，不过那一刻威尔拒绝承认）。威尔亲眼见证了汉尼拔的造物，他的怒气肉眼可见地消下去。记者称犯罪现场鬼怪和恐怖，但当他看那些照片，那具呼应他自己的尸体，确实是严重残虐过，他却看不到鬼怪。威尔见过无数让他心惊害怕的犯罪现场，但他太过熟悉汉尼拔的作品，现在已不觉其怖人。彼时，威尔同样知道，眼见过汉尼拔的造物，这桩谋杀并非指向威尔本人，却是条对他的信息。尸体半在影中，被黑暗衬出外形，如同阴影的羽翼。足部堪堪擦过底下的物品：鹿角、骨头、大提琴的断颈、蜂窝、蘑菇……威尔被惊异了，汉尼拔在搭建他复仇火焰中的祭坛时仍是不被察觉。因为那就是了，威尔的祭坛。那个离去之人，从苦涩和悔恨中诞生。威尔知道，因为那就是威尔创造温迪戈的燃料。  
媒体利用地下墓穴中的恐怖混乱的场面，一直在搅起群众的恐慌情绪。没人看得懂其中的信息，但之后，威尔假定那并不是为他们准备的。威尔看到了，而且看懂了。事实上，那是威尔解析过最容易的犯罪现场，并不需要他的共感，却因为他太过熟知凶手（而那不就是让旧时威尔更深潜入自我怀疑中的知识吗）。威尔读这造物就像读一本书，并非为了血腥而成就的死亡。是的，威尔确实见过汉尼拔精心准备下的更好的作品，这比起来原始而匆忙。但汉尼拔自是大师，即便是这件，更为粗糙，却依然美丽。这是一种感觉。汉尼拔的威尔背叛的感觉，威尔在千里之外，读着汉尼拔的信息，发现无法对着自己被虐杀的情景感到恶心。  
威尔从地下墓穴的尸体挣脱出来，回到了房间内，汉尼拔笑着同意：“确实，那不是我最好的作品。都不接近，”汉尼拔的眼睛闪烁，“不像你的作品。你的，威尔，是件杰作。夺去了我的呼吸。”  
“那正是目的。”  
汉尼拔挑眉：“我明白那是我的参照。我知道那个你曾一度看作是我的生物，但我从未有幸亲眼见到。如此活生生的血肉铸造真是无比美妙，即便我只能从网络上的照片观看。我希望能面对面见到这美丽的艺术品。”  
威尔眨眼，惊讶道：“你……你喜欢它？”  
汉尼拔看上去同样惊讶：“当然。不然？那很优雅，设计简单但是有力。有种沉稳安静的孤寂。那孤独的身影——具有食人魔的本质——在房间正中，凝视一副狗群猎杀巨大牡鹿的画像。感觉相当微妙，就如同我正是在看我本人。但那是你的目的，对吗？描述你见之我，描述我作孤独失落。这是强大的讯息，强大的图像。倒让我的看上去粗制滥造了，”汉尼拔的五官柔和下来，他迈前一步，迈过他们之间的距离，他的嘴唇扬起一抹迷人的笑意，“我曾说过，许久以前，穷尽我所有的知识和试探，我依然无法全然参透你。即使现在，多年后，知道了许多我从未奢望的私密事物，我依然没有真正的看透你，而你仍然让我惊异，美妙至极。”  
汉尼拔听上去太过温柔，威尔觉得自己高兴极了，正如同每次汉尼拔给予他极高赞扬时，话语中是诚然的虔诚。但始终，他们争吵的记忆在他脑中作祟，嘲弄他，提醒他为何离开了汉尼拔。  
“但你觉得我无聊了，”威尔说，他恨自己的声音听起来有多微弱，“你觉得我无聊了，所以你让我受难，就为了看我受难，让你再度提起兴趣。”  
“那不是真的，”汉尼拔抹掉他们之间的距离，他的手轻轻环住威尔德手腕，无视掉他把握中的利刃，“你自顾自得出了揭露，而我也并未及时反驳，告诉你真相。我让愤怒带走了理智，说了我不该说的。”  
威尔惊异地看着汉尼拔：“这是汉尼拔·莱克特承认自己错了？”  
“我这辈子错过很多次，”汉尼拔纠正，他深沉温暖的视线游移在威尔脸上，“很多时候是你。你愿意给我一刻来解释吗？”  
威尔审视着汉尼拔的表情，然后点头。他想知道。他想知道为什么汉尼拔刻意鲁莽，让威尔暴于刀下。他想知道汉尼拔那么做是不是因为觉得威尔不再有趣了。他想知道汉尼拔为什么说他说的。他想知道他能不能回家。回到汉尼拔身边。  
“并不是我对你厌倦了，”汉尼拔坚定地说，“而是我怕你对我厌倦了。”  
威尔皱眉：“你觉得我对你厌倦了？”  
“精心照料下的蝶蛹终于要绽放。结果美丽、惊异，却不在我掌中。你变得大胆、美丽而独立。你不再那么需要饲喂者，我可以看出。而我发现自己不在乎。我以为也许你成长太多，有一天你相信自己将超越我。”  
威尔瞬间意识到了：“你希望我仍需要你，依赖你。让我受到伤害，就必须寻求你的爱护和保护。”  
汉尼拔的视线垂落，他所能表现出最接近示弱的动作了。  
“我想这正是，是的。我忧虑你会离开，如果你觉得自己可以飞走。然后你离开了。”  
威尔皱眉：“是，但那是你的错。你推开了我，然后没有不让我受到伤害。你说了很糟的话。”  
“我知道，”汉尼拔承认，“对不起，”他的拇指摩擦威尔的手腕，“我希望你可以原谅我。”  
“我会，”威尔说，而且他意如此，“最终。我会原谅你说的，最终。像是我原谅你对我做下的其它事。像是你原谅我。”威尔低头，手腕扭出汉尼拔的把握，让匕首掉在他们之间的地板上。  
当他抬头，汉尼拔细密地看着他，他的视线游走到威尔德嘴唇，然后又遇上他的眼睛：“你为我回来了。”  
威尔轻轻地哼了一声，往后退了好几部，不太像让汉尼拔这么早就占了优势。汉尼拔的眉头皱起一瞬，然后低头看向地板上的刀刃。  
“你不杀了我，威尔·格雷厄姆？”  
威尔让那问题在空中安静地挂了会儿。两人都知道他不是来杀他的，不然这匕首还会在他手中，他早就下手了。但他不想让汉尼拔觉得自己的原谅可以轻易取得，即便这一刻威尔只想吻他，让他抱着他，像是回家了一样。  
几乎是瞬间，汉尼拔对他笑，尖利的牙齿闪烁。可怖地惑人，惑人地可怖，就像是汉尼拔。  
汉尼拔再次朝他迈下深思熟虑的一步，这次威尔没有后退，但他同样不想让汉尼拔做主导，于是拉平了距离。一旦够进，他把汉尼拔拉向自己，双手紧攥他的衣襟。距离太近，两人嘴唇不过咫尺之遥。但威尔试探性地定住了。  
汉尼拔回看他，深色的眼睛里满是好奇，却也有些放松，威尔想。就是汉尼拔的表情，小心翼翼的释然，让威尔最终下来决定。  
他的视线跟着汉尼拔分开的嘴唇，突然间他们吻在了一起，饥渴而热情，充满三周的离别。共同杀死弗朗西斯·多拉海德后分开最长的时间。  
汉尼拔一只手滑进威尔的头发，威尔亦然，手指圈住汉尼拔的后颈。   
“我很想念你。”汉尼拔说，分开得以喘息。  
“我也想念你，”威尔说，“所以我回来了。”  
威尔知道自己大概太快原谅汉尼拔了，但回到他身边的欲望更甚过他的骄傲。他无力抗拒渴求汉尼拔。而他也不再在乎。他再次捉住汉尼拔的嘴唇，拇指摸索他分明的颧骨。汉尼拔分开嘴唇，威尔毫不迟疑地迎上去，一如归家。  
“汉尼拔，”威尔最终贴着汉尼拔的嘴喃喃。他睁开眼与那双深色的对视，“我需要去接狗。”  
“你把牠们留哪了？”  
“几里外。”  
汉尼拔退开，怀疑地皱眉：“为什么？”  
“我想知道自己能不能抓到你不设防。我们早清楚我真不能，”威尔不情愿地退开，“我还有的学。我需要你教我。”  
汉尼拔缓缓微笑，被取悦了：“我会很高兴做你的导师，如果你承诺我一件都灵那样的杰作。”  
“我很高兴那么做，”威尔说，“但我或许不会用你的死亡做灵感了，下次。”  
“我不介意，说真的，如果能做起因。我想那不该是我最爱的你的作品，我却不能说谎。”  
“你自恋，这是为什么，”威尔告诉他，“你爱它因为和自己有关。”  
汉尼拔弹了下舌头：“无礼。”但他的语气平和，而他面带假笑。  
威尔伸出只手：“想散步吗？我们可以一起接狗，然后开车回来。”  
汉尼拔立刻伸出手来：“我怎能拒绝？”  
~-~  
威尔醒来，浑身汗湿而黏腻，正在半夜。他低头看着汉尼拔的发顶。年长者环住他的身体，头贴着他的胸膛。  
他们取回了狗和车，回到了房子里。这一段路让威尔有更多时间思考汉尼拔的道歉，他的动机突然明晰起来。他又问了一遍，但他们独处下来时。  
但言语迅速变成了行动。分别三周，这对人升起一股全然不同的饥渴。  
他们七手八脚地撞在一起，移向了卧室，而威尔知道自己不会再离开汉尼拔，或者他的床，至少是很长一段时间。他们会被更强大的外力分开，因为威尔不会再离开他。  
“你必须永远，再不，这样对我，”他操他时，汉尼拔低语，“你明白，是不是？”  
“为什么不？”威尔问，呼吸因为顶撞颤抖，手指绞进汉尼拔的头发里，感到锁骨上的牙齿。  
威尔已经准备好惩罚汉尼拔的占有欲，他要告诉汉尼拔，他还在宽恕的薄冰上行走，而且不要太自满，但汉尼拔只是说‘因为我想念你。’  
威尔止住，感受汉尼拔在他里面，汉尼拔张开的瞳孔盯着他，而威尔吻了吻汉尼拔的颧骨，他的鼻子，他的嘴唇：“我不会再离开你了。”  
威尔现在看着汉尼拔，他正酣睡。他抬起只手，搁到他的肋骨上，感受掌下的起伏，然后往下滑落。  
汉尼拔醒来，他睁眼时就像摩擦暗色的燧石：“威尔？”   
“我只是在想事情。”威尔说。  
汉尼拔哼了声，动了动，全然转过来好昏昏欲睡地看着他。半躺在他身上，腿缠在一起。汉尼拔的头发太长，落到了他眼里。  
威尔对他微笑，想着怎么这此刻看上去如此无辜迷人的男人，却是诸多毁灭、死亡和混乱的缔造者。他怎么能这么爱他，这个虐杀了与自己何其相像的人的男人，因为他不高兴威尔离开了。他怎么还能爱他。但，威尔自己也创作去唾厌汉尼拔。  
“什么？”汉尼拔问，他的口音因为睡意更重，而威尔愉快地拨开汉尼拔眼前的头发。  
“你总是说我们的创作了杰作，艺术品。”  
“因为它们正是，大多数时候。”  
“你认为人们会以为我们是艺术家吗？”  
汉尼拔静静地笑了，他的手漫不经心地在威尔德大腿上滑动：“而不是食人凶手，你是说？”  
“是。”  
“不幸的是，我不认为人们能欣赏我们的品味。”  
“我们的双眼看到更多。更不同。”  
威尔的手指穿过汉尼拔的头发，辩驳道：“我们的双眼所见如此不同。”  
能见到温迪戈，在安静中坐，观察件艺术品，觉得美丽；能见到地下墓穴中的尸体，站在所有改变他的恐惧回忆中；能见到凡眼不能参透的东西，其他人只会觉得恶心、恐怖、吓人。  
但不是他们。因为他们理解的艺术并不尽然。那些瞬间多美，那些作品多美。  
威尔想着他们要怎么做，当厌倦了欧洲的旅行。因为他们也许会厌倦地方和步调，他却决定不再质疑对方。最终他们，在最后，厌倦这里，像是厌倦美国内的逃亡。  
有个念头的脆弱雏形在他脑中扎根，他迫切要与汉尼拔分享。那是他们能玩的新游戏，当时机来到，是他们所见不同的双眼，将帮助他们引导方向，扭曲规则。他们必须决心，在同意开局之前，哪子落哪格。汉尼拔会知道。他是专家。胜者。主导、导师和行刑人。  
但在新开一局之前，他们要知道结果是否喜人，而他们，在最终，爬到顶端继续下去，只有他们两个。  
威尔想过没有汉尼拔的继续，在这几周里，但他不喜欢。刺激和激动不再一样，如果不与汉尼拔同享。仅有苦涩和孤独。他发现自己没有了同伴在挣扎。他发现自己想念爱的男人。  
所以他回来了，而下一步他们会是个整体。他们会成为一体，因为一体他们能做到有史来最伟大最精致的作品。  
他们的杰作还未呈现。


End file.
